faking_itfandomcom-20200223-history
Faking Up Is Hard to Do
"Faking Up Is Hard to Do" is the seventh episode of the first season of Faking It. It first aired on June 3, 2014. Plot Karma convinces Amy that they need to stage a break up; Liam takes the blame. Summary The episode opens up with Amy and Karma talking at the latter's house. Amy is trying to figure out why Karma ran out of their threesome but Karma refuses to talk about it. She just says that the whole thing was a bad idea and it got out of hand. Karma says that she and Amy should now end their fake relationship. She puts her US Weekly subscription to good use and lays out a four-step, celebrity-approved plan to announce their split to their adoring public at Hester High. Amy nods and smiles as she always does with Karma’s plan, but at the first opportunity, she runs to Shane for advice. He thinks that Karma is confused after their kiss and is freaking out because she may have real feelings for their fake relationship. When Amy lays out the timeline for Shane (Amy and Karma kissed, then Amy and Liam kissed, then Karma ran) he thinks Karma may have just gotten jealous and bolted. Later, when the lunch lady asks Amy where Karma is, she says that she is just focusing on her studies. The lunch lady knows this means they are break up and spreads the news. Soon the whole school knows about Amy and Karma's breakup. Karma wasn’t quite ready for the news to go viral, but now that the story is out the only thing they can do is control the message. She goes to talk to Liam, who is not happy. He is loitering around the art room working out his feelings in sculpture. He is very upset about the potential damage to his reputation. He reminds Karma that he told her before that he does not want to go down in the school’s yearbooks as the guy who broke up the school’s cutest couple. He may be a womanizing hookup artist with a hair gel addiction, but he’s no home wrecker. Ugh, these two narcissists deserve each other. Karma swears that her breakup with Amy had nothing to do with him, but when she won’t tell him the real reason, he doesn’t believe her. Karma informs Amy that they are going to sit down with the school’s Tumblr (is that a thing?) and tell their tragic tale of love lost. Amy nods and smiles, like always. Someday she’s going to go to college, take a Psych 101 class, and journal the heck out of this relationship and realize how yanked up it really was and how she enabled it and then never talk to Karma again except for an awkward run-in over the punch bowl at the ten-year reunion. Okay, she might accept her Facebook friend request, but then block her from seeing or commenting on any of her posts. During lunch, Lauren’s pathetically whipped entourage is bemoaning the break-up of the school’s favorite couple, much to Lauren’s eye-rolling chagrin. As they spitball ideas on what caused the break-up, Lauren’s jock boy toy drops in to the conversation just long enough to surmise that it was the threesome they had with Liam. Lauren finds that information very interesting. While Amy and Karma’s break-up interview with the school’s Tumblr tanks under the overwhelming pressure of a single question about their threesome, Lauren is hatching a scheme. When Shane goes to find Liam to talk about the gossip storm shaking up the school, they walk into the eye of the hurricane. Lauren has amassed a posse of pissed off women to confront Liam about his misogynistic behavior and make him accountable for the trail of broken hearts he has left in his wake. Liam is having nothing to do with that nonsense and walks off leaving Shane to figure out what Lauren’s real motivation is. Turns out she just wanted a new and improved entourage to boss around, which doesn’t sound like very female-friendly behavior either, but the women are too wrapped up in their righteous indignation over Liam to notice. While Liam scrubs lipstick-ed graffiti off his car, Shane anoints himself Liam’s Olivia Pope and promises to create a new scandal to distract from the old scandal while wearing sweet outfits. Liam tells him not to get involved, but that would be boring television. Shane digs for dirt on Lauren by sidling up to her demoted entourage, who are demoralized enough to tell him all of Lauren’s secrets. He then seeds the rumor that Lauren has a pill addiction. While the implication is Ritalin or something, it’s clearly an anti-depressant, because that girl is definitely not happy. Speaking of secrets, Karma’s not above making up a few to make herself look good in the eyes of Liam. When she sees a photo of Amy and Liam seemingly holding each other (in reality they were trying to get past each other in the hallway) Karma tells the school’s Tumblr’s girl reporter that she and Amy broke up because of Amy’s sex addiction. When she tells Amy what she said, Amy finally (finally!) realizes that Karma is a total narcissist and that everything she put her through was just to try and get with Liam. She announces that they are breaking up. For real. It last about five minutes. Then Karma takes over the school’s video broadcast system and — with full faculty approval — apologizes for inviting Liam into a threesome and hurting everyone involved, including Amy, who is the most important person in the world to her. That’s good enough for Amy, who runs to the library and has a big on-camera make up with Karma. Once Karma and Amy have made up as BFFs, Karma admits that she let their fake relationship get out of control and promises to spend the rest of her life making it up to Amy. She also thinks they should break up their fake relationship in a few weeks when everything blows over. Amy has to go along with it because she still hasn’t told Karma about her real feelings and Karma is too narcissistic to notice. As soon as humanly possible, Karma goes to tell Liam the news: She and Amy are faking getting back together to get out of the gossip cycle. Liam has news, too: He has grown a heart and has real feelings for Karma. To celebrate, they hookup inside the feelings teepee he made. Trivia Gallery Category:Season One Episodes